Sangre de mi sangre
by Traffy Queen of Hearts
Summary: Jenny había sido, desde que "nació", muy impulsiva. Pero tener mellizos con un humano no era lo peor de todo. Ahor ael Doctor deberá enmendar los errores de los tres. The MasterXOC
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Eres abuelo!

Jenny había sido, desde el día que "nació", muy impulsiva. ¿Pero tener una hija mestiza con un humano? Eso era demasiado para su padre. Un problema tras otro venían al Doctor por culpa de su hija. ¡Se suponía que Jenny estaba muerta! Ahora su nieta estaría cometiendo las mismas estupideces que su madre, a lo mejor peores. ¿Qué podía hacer, si ambas tenían la mentalidad del Doctor? Ahora, no sólo debía encontrar a la niña, sino arreglar también las locuras que habrá cometido.

* * *

><p>Lena se sentó en el porche de la cabaña. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en por qué su madre la había dejado con su abuelo y sus tres hermanos, a pesar de ser de otro planeta. Aun así, ella parecía ser la normal de los cinco.<p>

Acababa de cumplir los 7 años en el calendario terrestre. Igualmente, desconocía cómo funcionaba el tiempo en el lugar del que seguramente procedía. Le gustaba pensar que era como todos los demás niños, excepto porque ella tenía dos corazones. Aunque le parecía extraño que su hermano fuese humano como su padre, a pesar de haber nacido de la misma madre. Entró en la casa y cogió su cuaderno y empezó a leerlo. Era especial, como ella. El día que nació,su madre se lo regaló. En él, Jenny apuntó todo lo que vio en sus viajes. Habían millones de lugares, seres y nombres. Pero sólo tres aparecían en todas las páginas: TARDIS, Señor del Tiempo, y Doctor. ¿Doctor? Había oído muchas veces en las historias de los hombres de la Gray Terminal acerca de un hombre que viajaba en una cabina azul. Aquel hombre era temido en todo el universo y su nombre se mencionaba en miles de millones de leyendas. En el cuaderno de su madre se mencionaba que él se había cruzado con ella hacía ya muchos años, que era como ellas. Seguramente algún día se cruzaría con él. Sonrió para sus adentros. Le encantaría conocerle.

-¡Lena! - gritó una voz infantil. Era su hermano mellizo, Luffy, que agitaba la mano a modo de saludo. Tras él venían Ace y Sabo cargados con una especie de oso gigante.

-¡Oi, Luffy! - gritó la niña mientras le devolvía el saludo-¿Qué habéis conseguido para cenar?

Ace y Sabo soltaron al animal junto en la entrada. Sabo le dijo sonriente:

-Es un oso pardo de las profundidades de este bosque. Creo que a Dadan la va a encantar.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO? - gritó Dadan desde la casa- ¡Ese bicho es demasiado grande para meterlo en casa, idiotas!

Ace, Sabo y Luffy se quedaron boquiabiertos. Estaban tan emocionados pensando en lo bueno que estaría ese oso que no pensaron en el tamaño. Lena soltó una risita divertida. Le encantaba estar en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>-Menuda bestia es esta niña- murmuró el Doctor mientras sujetaba entre sus manos un cartel de se busca-. Monkey D. Lena, procedente del East Blue. Valor de su cabeza: 270 millones de Berris.<p>

-¿Quién o qué es?- dijo Amy observando el cartel. El Doctor frunció el ceño. Amy se quedó boquiabierta-. No puede ser...

-No es mi hija, Amy. Bueno, tiene mi sangre pero no es mi hija. Es mi nieta.

Amy soltó una carcajada.

-¡¿Tú, una nieta?¡Pensé que eras el útimo de tu especie!

-Pues eso creía yo también, pero bueno...

-Por cierto- dijo Rory observando el precio de la joven-, ¿en qué lugar se usa el Berri como moneda?

-En un planeta llamado Terral Unique, ya que sólo tiene un continente. El resto son 5 océanos llenos de islas habitadas por gigantes, sirenas, tritones,monstruos marinos e incluso ángeles.

Rory tragó saliva. Había tenido muchos sobresaltos en su vida, como haberse convertido en una arma alienígena con aspecto de centurión o tener una hija medio Señor del Tiempo, incluso haber muerto diversas veces; pero tener que ir a un sitio así, era demasiado arriesgado, incluso para el Doctor.

-¿Y a qué esperamos para partir?-dijo Amy con entusiasmo. Rory quiso protestar, pero Amy estaba demasiado entusiasmada como para que cambiase de opinión.

Dicho esto, el Doctor se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pulsar los botones y a bajar manivelas que controlaban a su vieja amiga. Rory suspiró. Ya había muerto antes, así que le daba igual una vez más.

Habían pasado 10 años desde la muerte de su hermano Sabo y Lena se había convertido en una joven alta y esbelta, de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños. Hacía ya dos años y medio que salió al mar en busca de aventuras. Tras una seria discusión de Ace y Luffy en Arabasta, había pasado a formar parte de la tripulación de su hermano mellizo y, después la batalla en Ennies Lobby, la marina le había puesto un valor de 270 millones de Berris a su cabeza. Ahora se dirigían hacia la isla Gyojin en busca de aventuras.

Observaba el mar desde el mirador del Sunny Go, cuando Nami abrió la puerta.

-Lena, es hora de comer- dijo mientras señalaba hacia el comedor.

-Vale, ahora bajo.

Nami salió y Lena cerró su viejo cuaderno. Cuando empezó su viaje, empezó a escribir acerca de su viaje en él. Era su tesoro.

Bajó a cubierta y se encaminó hacia el comedor, cuando una ráfaga de viento la empujó hacia atrás, tirándola al suelo. Empezó a sonar un ruido extraño, parecido al de una respiración fuerte. _"El sonido de su vieja amiga"_, pensó mientras rozaba con los ddos el cuaderno. Lena levantó la vista y vio, frente a ella, una cabina azul de la que salió un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Vestía una chaqueta de tipo profesor de Universidad. Llevaba una pajarita roja y unos tirantes que le sujetaban sus pantalones negros. Miró directamente hacia rostro de la niña, que lo contemplaba con sorprendida. _"Son idénticas"_, pensó.

-Monkey D. Lena, estás en una problema del que no te podrás librar-dijo el hombre serio y enfadado.

Todos salieron a ver lo que pasaba en cubierta. Lena seguía sentada en el suelo, pálida y sin palabras. El hombre levantó una ceja, extrañado. Vio el cuaderno tirado en el suelo, lo recogió y empezó a ojearlo.

-¿Esto es de Jenny?- preguntó el hombre. La joven asintió, confusa. No notó lo que pasaba hasta que no observó bien la mirada de la niña-. Oh, perdón por no presentarme. Soy el Do...

-El Doctor-lo interrumpió Lena, dejando estupefacto al Doctor. Su tono de firmeza en la voz era como el de su madre-. Sé quién eres. Mi madre te menciona muchas veces en ese cuaderno.

-No pone quién soy para ella, ¿verdad?

Lena negó con la cabeza, todavía más extrañada que antes. Amy salió de la TARDIS atraída por el sonido de las olas del mar. Rory la siguió, un poco desconfiado.

Sanji, en cuanto vio a la joven escocesa, sus ojos se transformaron en corazones y se lanzó a por la joven. Rory se lo impidió, enfadando al cocinero, pero cuando Sanji vio el anillo en la mano de Amy y retrocedió instintivamente. _"Bueno, todavía tengo a Nami-san y Robin-chan..."_ pensó esperanzado.

-Vaya, Doctor. Así que tu nieta es pirata-dijo Amy mirando hacia la bandera que colgaba del mástil-. Eso explica el cartel de Se Busca.

Luffy se quedó boquiabierto. ¡¿Nieta? ¡¿Ese hombre tan joven era su abuelo?

-He leído muchos restos arqueológicos en los que se menciona tu nombre y se dice que eres el único que quedó de los tuyos-dijo Nico Robin, que se adelantó para mirar cara a cara al supuesto abuelo de Lena-. Además, en cada civilización, tu rostro cambia, pero lo que es igual en todas es que te nombran como el destructor del universo. A todo esto, exactamente, ¿Quién o qué eres?

-Muy buena pregunta. Eres una chica lista, muy lista. Pero demasiado curiosa. Controla tus ansias de investigación, pueden matarte.

-¡TÚ, CUIDADO CON LO QUE LE DICES A ROBIN-CHAN!-lo interrumpió Sanji enfadado, pero el Doctor lo ignoró y siguió hablando:

-Soy el Doctor, un Señor del Tiempo. Viajo por el tiempo y el espacio en la TARDIS, esa cabina de allí. Sí, es más grande por dentro, pero a lo que íbamos. Vine en busca de una chica llamada Monkey D. Luna y a su hermano, Monkey D. Luffy.

Lena se levantó con la ayuda de Luffy, que le preguntó con curiosidad:

-Ese loco de la pajarita, ¿lo conoces?

-Su nombre aparece en el cuaderno de mamá. Hay diversas imágenes de las diferentes caras de ese hombre, pero ninguno coincide con la de ahora. A lo mejor puede cambiar su rostro.

El Doctor se giró a ver lo que murmuraban esos dos a sus espaldas. Lena dio un respingo y le dijo a Luffy:

-No sé qué quiere, onii-chan, pero si es nuestro abuelo, mejor que no le hagas nada. A lo mejor es como el abuelo Garp.

Luffy frunció el ceño. Con un tipo como Garp era suficiente. El Doctor los examinó con atención. _"Él no parece ser __como ella."_pensó el Doctor_ "Pero sí que son hermanos de sangre... Entonces, ¿qué es? Debo escanearlos a ver si obtengo más respuestas a mis preguntas."_

El Doctor sacó discretamente el destornillador sónico y apuntó hacia los dos hermanos, pero Lena se dio cuenta en cuanto empezó a sonar ese curioso ruido que emitía el aparato.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?- dijo arrancándole el destornillador de las manos. Luffy se levantó preparado para el ataque.

-No os preocupéis. No es un arma. No voy armado. Nunca lo estoy-dijo con rapidez el Doctor. Le había dado el tiempo suficiente como para ver el resultado del escaneo-. Lena, por curiosidad, ¿cuántos corazones tienes?


	2. Capítulo 2: Volver a vivir

Lena se quedó blanca. ¿Acaso él también tenía dos como ella? No podía contestar a esa pregunta, tan sólo lograría que el resto de gente la tratase como un monstruo. Además, si se lo dijese a su abuelo, a lo mejor la obliga a ir con él.

-Contéstame , Lena-dijo con seriedad el Doctor.

-Y-yo...

-Tiene dos corazones-dijo Chopper, que se había estado escondiendo detrás de Zoro. Todos se sorprendieron, menos Amy, Rory y, por supuesto, el Doctor y Lena. Chopper continuó hablando-. Al principio, cuando examiné sus heridas tras la batalla en Arabasta, no quedaba ni una. Todas estaban curadas. Entonces le hice un chequeo medico y descubrí que sus células no son humanas. Sabrás lo que pasa, ya que eres un doctor, ¿no?

-En realidad-dijo Amy-, incluso yo sé más de medicina que él. Ese tipo es menos médico que todos nosotros juntos.

-Es verdad, no soy un doctor. Soy el Doctor, renito. No tengo títulos médicos, pero sé lo suficiente para saber que ella es mestiza, medio humana-medio Señor del Tiempo. Este no es su lugar.

-¡Silencio!-gritó Luffy. Lena se sobresaltó y notó que los ojos de su hermano estaban llenos de furia-¡No sé si eres de verdad nuestro abuelo o no, y aunque lo seas, no tienes derecho a juzgar qué somos o qué no somos ni de elegir cuál es nuestro lugar!

Luffy se abalanzó sobre él. Zoro y Sanji sujetaron a Luffy como pudieron, pero la ira de Luffy era demasiado fuerte. Una ola de energía fue despedida del cuerpo de Luffy. El barco se quedó en silencio.

-Pero si eso es...-dijo el Doctor sorprendido. La imagen de Rose con el Vórtice del Tiempo en su cerebro y la energía que despedía vino a su mente.

-Bueno- dijo Lena. Suspiró, cogió su cuaderno y se dirigió hacia el comedor-. Solucionad lo que tengáis que solucionar. Yo tengo hambre y necesito comer.

-¡Comida!- exclamó Luffy saliendo detrás de ella.

-¡Luffy, Lena!¡Estaos quietos!-les llamó Nami enfadada, agarrando la cabeza de Luffy-. ¿Esos dos hermanos nunca aprenderán la lección o qué?

-Bueno, siento haberos interrumpido, pero tenemos que irnos-dijo el Doctor haciendo ademán de marcharse-. Amy, Rory.

-No hace falta. Sentimos todo este problema. ¿Verdad, Luffy?-Luffy asintió como pudo, asustado de lo que Nami le pudiese hacer-. Además, tenemos comida suficiente para todos y nuestro cocinero Sanji-kun es el mejor del East Blue. El único problema que hay es que el imbécil de nuestro capitán os puede robar la comida.

-Nah, para mi no es un problema-dijo el Doctor-. Yo ni como ni duermo.

-Raro, ¿verdad?-dijo Amy divertida.

Todos entraron a la cocina y se sentaron a comer con tranquilidad, excepto el Doctor, que estuvo examinando cada uno de los libros del barco, en busca de información de este mundo. Luffy, como de costumbre, empezó a robar comida de todos los platos. Lena acabó muy rápido y salió corriendo hacia el mirador, donde se sentó y empezó a escribir en su cuaderno. Le gustaba ese sitio, sobretodo cuando no había nadie para molestarle en sus momentos de relax.

Cuando todos acabaron, Nami y Robin estuvieron hablando con Amy, que todavía no podía creerse que las tres chicas de barco fuesen tan fuertes, o incluso más, que algunos de los hombres de ese barco; Rory estuvo observando la consulta de Chopper, donde habían miles de medicamentos que curaban enfermedades que en la Tierra todavía asolaban los países del Tercer Mundo; y el Doctor estuvo observando los mecanismos del Sunny que, a pesar de que aquel planeta no estaba tan desarrollado como la Tierra, eran bastante ingeniosos y modernos.

Lena estuvo leyendo las notas de su madre para averiguar un poco más acerca de ese hombre. Un párrafo le llamó especialmente la atención.

"_Durante uno de mis viajes, conocí a unos seres extraños, los Odd. Según sus leyendas, el Doctor y Donna Nobel rompieron "El Círculo", liberándolos de ser esclavos eternamente de los humanos. Al parecer, también conocen una historia que habla acerca de un hombre que oye los tambores, un hombre que también es como él y yo. Si logro encontrarlo, obtendré respuestas."_

-El Amo-dijo una voz tras ella, sobresaltándola. Era el Doctor. Se sentó junto a ella y siguió , creí que te interesaría saber quién es.

-Creo que eso me aclararía ciertas cosas sobre este cuaderno.

El Doctor sonrió y empezó a hablar de nuevo:

-Cuando llegas a cierta edad, los Señores del Tiempo debemos mirar a través del Vórtice del Tiempo. Depende de lo que veas, pueden pasarte tres cosas: sobrevivir, volverte loco o huir.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

-¿Yo? Huí-dijo con una sonrisa-. Robé la TARDIS y huí de allí. Todavía estoy huyendo.

Lena se sorprendió. No imaginó que su abuelo fuese un ladrón.

-En cambio-prosiguió-, el Amo se volvió loco. Él oía unos tambores que anunciaban la guerra. Me preguntó si yo también los oía, pero cuando le dije que no, nació en él una malsana obsesión por conquistar el universo. Incluso intentó transformar a todos los habitantes de la Tierra en, digamos, él. Logró transformarlos por un momento, incluso logró recuperar a Gallifrey. Pero logré detenerlo a tiempo. Creo que murió ese día.

-¿Pero eso no se supone que debería haber sido bueno? Volver a ver a los tuyos.

-No. La Guerra del Tiempo los volvió locos. Cambiaron mucho. Tanto que tuve que hacer algo horrible...

La sala se quedó en silencio. Lena vio el brillo melancólico en los ojos de su abuelo. Bajó la mirada a su cuaderno y empezó a hablar, intentando cambiar de tema:

-Mamá habla mucho de ti en este cuaderno. Además, por mi pueblo oí muchas historias de viajeros acerca de ti. Supuse que serías muy importante para el mundo.

-Soy el único que queda de mi especie, o eso creía hasta que supe que Jenny seguía viva, que Riversong tenía parte de Señor del Tiempo...-miró hacia su nieta- y seguí creyéndolo hasta que apareciste tú.

Lena sintió una punzada en el pecho. Siempre pensó que ella y su madre eran un error de la naturaleza, pero se dio cuenta de que eran lo único que quedaba de una gran civilización, una de las más fuertes . Ojeó un instante el cuaderno cuando se dio cuenta de que dentro de la portada había una hoja escrita. Era la letra de su madre. Empezó a leer, cuando se dio cuenta que de quién hablaban esas hojas hablaban de ella, el Doctor y el Amo:

_'Cuando mi padre dijo que yo era una anomalía genética y que no debería haber nacido, sentí una punzada en el pecho (No puedo decir en el corazón porque no sé en cuál de los dos fue). Fui viajando por planetas nuevos y conociendo personas que se cruzaron con el Doctor en alguna ocasión. Algunos de ellos me intentaron exterminar- se hacían llamar los Daleks y vivían en el planeta Skaro. Supongo que serían enemigos de mi padre- y otros me intentaron transformar en una de ellos- los Cybermen. Logré escaparme por los pelos._

_Llegué incluso a llegar hasta el final del universo. Allí había un planeta desconocido. Desconfié por un momento de ese sitio, pero mi curiosidad me pudo y acabé yendo hacia él. Aquel planeta estaba rodeado de una burbuja extraña, que parecía detenerlos en el tiempo. Ese planeta no rotaba. Tampoco atraía ni era atraído por nada._

_Resultó que al final encontré mi planeta natal. Se llamaba Gallifrey. En él todavía habitaba mucha gente. Vestían todos con túnicas rojas con bordados blancos, verdes y dorados. Encontré a un hombre rubio vestido con vaqueros y una sudadera negra tirado en el monte en el que aterricé, cosa que me pareció extraño. Todavía tenía un poco de vida en su cuerpo. Si era también un Señor del Tiempo,¿por qué no se regeneraba? Entendí lo que pasaba. Posiblemente no era de ese planeta, así que le curé como pude. Lo llevé a mi nave e intenté averiguar su nombre. No me lo dijo, tan sólo repitió una y otra vez "¡Han parado los tambores!". Supuse que era el hombre de la profecía de los Odd, así que le dejé otra vez en tierra firme, pero él protestó y me pidió que le llevase lejos de allí. Le llevé hasta un planeta que era conocido como Terral Unique y le pregunté acerca de mi padre. Me dijo que lo conoció, que fueron amigos cuando eran pequeños, que él era el que mejor lo conocía de todos sus enemigos. Me contó que salvó muchas veces el planeta Tierra de él, que detuvo todos sus planes y que la penúltima vez que le vio, mi padre le perdonó todos sus errores. Me dijo que, a pesar de que había salvado el universo muchas veces, no debía sentirme orgullosa de él, que había dejado atrás a su familia, a sus hijos, a los que se suponía que eran mis hermanos. Me dolió mucho. No creí que fuese tan ruin._

_Nuestros caminos se separaron tiempo después. Me quedé en Terral Unique a vivir. Allí conocí a un hombre llamado Dragon y me enamoré completamente de él. Tuvimos gemelos, Luffy y tú, Lena. Erais mi mayor bendición, pero no pude llevaros conmigo. Estaríais en demasiado peligro siendo solo unos niños pequeños, por lo que os dejé con vuestro abuelo paterno. Espero que algún día encontréis a vuestro abuelo materno, aunque supongo que, como me dijo un Sontaran, su rostro ha cambiado de como es en mis retratos y ahora viaja acompañado de una pareja. No sé qué le ha pasado a Donna y a Martha, pero espero que sean felices, igual que tú, Lena. Te quiero'_

-No puede ser...-dijo el Doctor-. El Amo sigue vivo. ¿Cómo pudo Jenny hacer algo así?

-A lo mejor, como tú y él eráis amigos, pensó que era lo mejor para él.

-Puede. Ahora debe estar planeando una de las suyas. ¿Sabes quién es el máximo poder del Gobierno?

-El Almirante de Flota Sengoku.

-No, él es más listo, iría más allá.

-¿El Consejo de Ancianos?

-¡No,más allá!

-¡¿Los Tenryubiito?

-¡No, mucho más!

-¡El Dios Enel es mi última oferta! Aunque no lo creo, Luffy lo derrotó hace tiempo.

-¡Pues claro!-tras eso, el Doctor salió corriendo hacia la cubierta del barco.

Lena estaba cansada de discutir con ese hombre. Era exasperante. No hacía más que ponerla más y más nerviosa. Pero le intrigaba lo que estuviese planeando, así que lo siguió hasta fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, lectores de Fanfiction! Hace tiempo que esta idea estaba en mi cabeza. Debo admitir que yo soy muy fan de Doctor Who y por eso, después de que se fuese David Tennant de la serie y viniese Matt Smith, esta idea estuvo durante meses en mi mente. ¡Por lo que aquí tenéis este fanfic! Hay cosas que posiblemente hayan spoileado a los que siguen la serie en España por el canal Boing, como lo de la hija de Rory y Amy. Lo siento por eso. :P<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado. Reviews, please!**


End file.
